


Garters

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard wears a skirt and is a horny bastard thats it thats the plot, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, bottomcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Alucard wears a skirt. Anderson rolls with it and maybe enjoys it more than he lets on.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Garters

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at alucard* this bitch doesn't have any binary! Good for him! Good for him.

Alucard had pinned him down, which in itself was almost expected when he entered his room- it was almost his standard greeting. Though the situation itself wasn't unusual, something felt different about it. A kind of tension was between the from the moment they made contact, one that made the fact Alucard was currently straddling just above his hips make him feel unbearably warm. He was close, very close, and he was hyperaware of every point of contact. 

"Judas priest." The vampire grinned down at him. "It's been too long, Anderson."

There was always something in the way his name rolled off Alucards tongue that felt special. This was no different. He'd leaned in closer when he said it, voice dropping to a low timbre, and Anderson swallowed hard. 

"Not long enough, heathen." What was different? Something felt different. 

"Oh you missed me, really." Alucard said smugly. He was dressed a little differently, was that it? "Don't deny it. You sook me out, didn't you?"

He didn't have any answer for that, though he was right- he had for once been the one to seem him out, going so far as to come to his chambers. Alucard wasn't pinning down his wrists any more, opting to rest them on his chest, so he let his own hands settle on Alucards thighs where he felt what was off and looked down.

Oh. That was different. 

It wasn't as though a skirt was odd for Alucard- he had a certain way of disregarding any norms when it came to clothing and going with what suited him, and the flowing nature of some skirts suited him well- but this was... Shorter than he would normally wear. He'd rarely seen him in anything above the knee, but this pleated affair was just above mid thigh, the edge barely above where his hands had settled. It seemed he'd chosen some high socks as well, complete with garters. 

It was unusual, for Alucard, and unsual for him to be so flustered by something so simple. But there was indeed something about his whole look that while somewhat alternative and different from his normal was undeniably... Appealing. 

"Like them, priest?" Alucard was giving him that smug look, the one he wore when he _knew_ he was winding him up. "I had a feeling you might be coming."

And the fact that he'd apparently worn this for him specifically was enough to work him up even more. This sort of thing may have been part of the reason he'd come by in the first place, pent up as he was, but this had made it far more interesting. He let his fingertips dig into Alucard legs slightly and heard the immortal let out a slow breath and felt him relax on top of him, red eyes lidded and looking down at him through strands of dark hair.

He might be a monster, that much was very much true. A tried and true monster in the eyes of god. 

But lord, he was gorgeous. 

Alucard shifted backward to perch across his thighs rather than pinning him by sitting on his waist, and Anderson sat up and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He felt the vampire press against him and get comfortable, and then his hands started to wander. Alucards hands felt remarkably delicate as they grasped his shoulders. His fingers trailed down the vampires back, tracing patterns lower and lower until they slid just under the hem of his skirt. Alucard shuddered against him as the feeling of them on his skin, slim hands skillfully removing Andersons coat before returning to grasp at his clothes, one holding onto the back of his shirt and the other sliding upward, fingers weaving into his hair. 

Anderson's fingers dipped beneath the elastic of Alucards garter, between it and his skin, pulling on it slowly. He let it go after a few seconds and Alucard jolted against him with a soft gasp when it snaped against his thigh, pressing closer, wordlessly asking for him to do it again. He obliged, the opposite hand repeating the action on the other leg, and Alucard squirmed deliciously in his lap. 

"Anderson..." He breathed. It almost seemed like he was more worked up than him, at this point. 

Alucard may have won initially, but if there was one thing Anderson outclassed him in, it was patience. He could wait, while he could practically feel Alucard thrumming with pent up desire under his hands, rocking his hips against him. It felt as if either of them had missed the other, it would have been Alucard. 

As Alucard leant in and pressed his lips against his neck, he could feel even his own good patience wearing thin. He played his his garters a few more times before his hands moved, pausing to dig his thumbs into his hips and hear him groan. Alucard was needy when it came to this kind of thing, squirming in place and breathless already, tugging at Anderson's collar in order to place messy open mouthed kisses all over his neck, teeth barely pricking skin but never biting down. It was dangerous to let him near his neck like this, but for all his threat and boasting Anderson knew Alucard wouldn't actually bite him. Not when he could be doing far better things, anyway. 

Alucard kissed up to his jaw and abruptly leant in the kiss his lips, letting a soft, needy noise escape as Anderson let him. Alucard wanted to speed things up but Anderson kissed him back slowly, forcing him to slow down to match him pace, and he felt his nails just barely dig into his back. 

The noise he made into the kiss was a pleased one as Anderson picked him up, never breaking the kiss, to maneuver them both to the bed rather than staying on the floor where they'd begun. Anderson let his hands wander, slipping under the vampires shirt to trace down his spine, to snap his garter against his leg again, to squeeze his thighs and hear the delicious noises Alucard would let slip and feel him getting more needy by the moment. 

It had surprised him in truth to find how Alucard seemed to enjoy being submissive- though he'd been oh so dominant in their first few... _Meetings_ , he seemed to allow himself to relinquish control more often now, and Anderson was quite happy to take it. For Alucard to let him take the dominant role have taken some fair amount of trust in him, and he'd been near reluctant at first, but he seemed to have settled into the role excellently.

Anderson bit his own lip, smiling into the kiss and Alucard moaned at the taste of his blood in his mouth. He kissed more eagerly now, being so careful not to bite Anderson himself yet enthusiastically savouring the taste. Anderson's hands settled on his hips which were rocking against his now. Anderson healed the tiny wound on his lip soon after it was made, but Alucard kept kissing him until there wasn't even a trace of the blood left. 

They finally pulled apart, breathless, and Alucard pushed his face into the crook of Andersons neck, letting out a shuddering sigh of breath. He stilled for a moment, before kissing him again, briefly, and murmuring softly. 

"Please."

It was a single word, but Anderson knew full well what it meant. And he couldn't deny for all his patience that he was desperately in need to relief as well and wasn't sure if he could have taken waiting much longer with Alucard rocking in his lap and kissing him like that... He let go of Alucard for the moment in order to shed some of his clothes, the jumper he was wearing and his shoes and trousers. When he turned to him again Alucard was laying on his back, looking up at him with lidded eyes, and once he was sure Anderson was looking at him he let his legs fall open, inviting him closer. Anderson was soon over him, kissing him again while Alucard busied himself with undoing the buttons of Andersons shirt and splaying his hands across his warm chest, trailing downward to his underwear and teasing him through the fabric with his fingers. Anderson's breath caught in his throat, and he felt Alucard smile into the kiss.

The kiss broke, and Anderson turned his attention elsewhere. He was comfortably settled between Alucards legs, hands on his knees for the moment but now slowly sliding upward, hiking the skirt up around his waist to reveal his underwear. Whenever they got together like this Alucards fluid nature made it somewhat hard to predict what he'd be working with, and this time was no exception, but he soon found out as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pants and pulled them down and off him completely. 

He'd felt it just through the fabric and could feel it far clearer now- Alucard was practically dripping wet for him. The vampire made a noise almost like a whine as he ran a finger along his slit, the small touch making him shiver, and obediently parted his lips when that same finger was pressed to them. For the undead he mouth was warm, and being careful of his teeth he delicately licked it clean, eventually letting go of the digit with a lewd pop. Anderson swore he felt his throat dry as he smiled up at him. 

Oh, he would be the death of him someday. 

He could barely wait, and he felt like Alucard couldn't either- which was only confirmed when he seemed to decide he was taking too long and half crossed his legs around him, actually trying to reel him in with a needy groan. 

" _Anderson_..."

His self control was wearing paper thin, yet he stopped himself for just a moment more. 

"What is it?" He asked, voice miraculously steady. Alucard honest to god _whimpered_ and he struggled not to just give in right then and there. 

" _Please_..."

"Please what?" He tilted his chin up, near cracking at the near dazed look on the vampires face. 

"Take me, please!" He whined, legs drawing tighter around his waist. "I can't take it, please, please..." 

Whatever he was going to say after that was lost in a desperate moan as Anderson gave in, pressing into him completely in one motion. Anderson felt relief like never before he buried himself to the hilt in his slick, tight heat, groaning against Alucards neck where he'd buried his face in the moment to press himself as close as possible. The vampire arched up into him, slotting against him perfectly, and Anderson couldn't stay like that for more than a moment- he quickly set a pace for his thrusts into him, frequent yet deep and slow, reveling in the noises Alucard made and the sting of his nails digging into his shoulders. Every time he buried himself inside of him Alucard drew his legs tight around his waist, pushing him as deep as possible and grinding against his pelvis. With Anderson's face against Alucards neck he had a front row seat to the noises he made, the moans and needy whimpers, the gasps of his name. 

There really was something special in the way he said it. And soon enough he was saying it over and over, mingled with praise and pleas for him not to stop, to go faster and harder and just not to stop- and he obliged of course, his pace getting faster in response to his pleas and his own neediness. It had been too long since they'd last done this, truly, he'd missed this. Not only the pleasure, but being so close as well, hearing his name on Alucards lips. 

Pent up as they both were, it was inevitable that they wouldn't last- Alucard came first as Anderson began to rub circles on his most sensitive place, the added feeling of it overwhelming him and pushing him over the edge with a sweet cry of Andersons name. The way he twitched around him felt incredible, and the noises he made only grew sweeter as he was completely overwhelmed, altogether made too sensitive by his climax and Anderson touch yet unwilling to stop despite it all being just too much- his legs squeezed together as much as they could with Anderson between them on instinct, moans dissolving into high, needy whimpers and gasps. Anderson's free hand snapped the garter against his thigh again and he cried out beautifully, tensing around him and making him groan. 

He was sensitive, too sensitive, and the priests touch was so overwhelming now that is wasn't long before he was getting close for a second time along with Anderson himself. The priest wrapped his arms around Alucards waist as he drew close, kissing his neck and holding him in close as he thrust into him, keeping the overstimulated Alucard from squirming away as they both neared their climax. Anderson was vaugely aware of Alucard begging him to come inside, legs crossed behind his hips, and he was certainly not about to deny him that- he came with Alucards name on his lips, spilling deep inside him and continuing to shallowly thrust into him throughout, hips not stilling. The feeling of Anderson filling him pushed Alucard over the edge for a second time as well, moaning out desperately and clutching tightly to the back of Andersons shirt, completely overwhelmed. 

Anderson slowly stilled, pulling out slowly and then all but collapsing on top of Alucard, both slowly coming back to their senses and catching their breath. He took a moment to appreciate how blissed out Alucard looked- after all, it had been quite some time since he'd last seen him like that. Altogether too long, in fact. 

After some time in silence it became apparent that Alucard had actually fallen asleep with Anderson's comforting and familiar weight on top of him, which he couldn't blame him for, having been so overwhelmed not long ago. He entertainmened the though of leaving now, while he was sleeping, but ultimately remained laying with the vampire, choosing to soak up what remained of the afterglow in his presence. 

After all, he had the feeling Alucard wasn't done with him just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't have any excuse for this one. Happy new year?
> 
> Anyway Alucard is a he/him nonbinary I don't make the rules sorry


End file.
